What if Wolfram Died?
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: Not exactly what the titles says so you'll only know what heppens if you read it. You might has well.


**One-shot: What if Wolfram Died?**

x-x

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned around in the large bed. His eyes filled with sleep. He tried to blink and yawned.

"What if I died?" Wolfram's face was serious as he looked at Yuuri. He was serious. "Right now."

Yuuri was curious as he heard Wolfram say this. His mind was still half in dream-land. What was wolfram talking about? Was someone dying? Hmm…

"Wolfra-hhmmpth?!" Before he knew it, Yuuri was pulled up and clasped into a tight embrace. Wolfram's lean arms were wrapped up around him refusing to let go. His face was pulled to Wolfram's lithe chest and his arms dangling on the bed.

From in between the pink nightie, Yuuri tried to understand the situation from a sleep deprived mind. "Wolf-rumphthm-what-hmp-are…"

"Yuuri, just let this one moment me mine."

Yuuri stopped resisting. This was probably a dream anyway. He might as well let the blonde have his way. If two boys together didn't exactly seem normal in real life, then at least in his dreams he could do what Wolfram wanted. He let the moment go on. And on….and…on. Boy someone was enjoying his moment.

"Wolfe?"

"Hmm?…"

"Are you going to let me go now?"

"You?" a thoughtful pause. "Never."

Wasn't really what he was expecting (or hoping). Yuuri started to squirm. "Well, a- I kinda am sleepy." He yawned into Wolfram's chest (it was kinda like he was about to eat him or something) and then once again tried to pull away, "So I need to …sleep."

Wolfram let Yuuri pull always from him, but still held onto him.

"So Yuuri, what would you do if I died?"

"What are you talking about Wolfram," Yuuri didn't like to hear of anyone dying.

"My possible death."

"You're not dying Wolfram."

"Well what if I did." Wolfram looked deep into Yuuri's black eyes. He was searching for something in their dark ebyss. Yuuri couldn't help but feel self-cautious under such deep scrutiny.  
"A-ok then Wolfram. Let me go now ok."

Wolfram let him go. Yuuri reluctantly moved away and lay down once more, facing away from Wolfram.

Suddenly, he heard a choking sound behind him. He pushed himself up and whirled around to see what was happening

"Yuu-ri…" Wolfram's face was turning blue and it looked like he couldn't breath.

"Wolfram!!"

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's face in his hand. "Try to breathe Wolfram. Inhale! Come on!"

Wolfram though, could not seem to take in any breath. His face just seamed to turn a more nasty shade. Just like when he went on a boat ride. Yuuri started to panic.

"A-aah-a." Yuuri tried the maneuver he had learned at school. Then one with the weird name that he could never spell. The Heimlich maneuver. Now if he could just do it. Wolfram might be coking on something.

Yuuri quickly jumped of the bed dragged the gagging Wolfram off. He put Wolfram's slim back against his own muscular front and proceeded to make his hands into a soft fist, put his arms underneath Wolfram's and perform the Heimlich maneuver. (it was nothing nasty all you over-imaginative fan- girls/boys)

"Come on Wolfram. You have to survive this!"

Wolfram though, was showing worse signs. All of a sudden he just went limp. As if all the life had just left him.

Yuuri's face was practically contorted because he didn't know what to do. It didn't even occur to him to yell for help.

With the limp body of Wolfram, he carried it over to the bed and lay him down. Now what? Now what. He didn't know what to do.

What had just happened? What had just happened to Wolfram? Only a moment ago he was getting forcibly hugged by Wolfram and then Wolfram asked about what Yuuri would do if he died and then this… A tear fell down Yuuri's face. He didn't notice.

He put to fingers above Wolfram's mouth. No breath. No air. In or out.

What had he done!?!? Yuuri somehow felt he was to blame for this.

He sat by Wolfram. He would go tell the others. Soon. In a moment. Yuuri gazed down at Wolfram's porcelain face. The angelic features and yelled at him everyday and called him a cheater and a wimp. He truly didn't mind the words. He knew they were Wolfram's way of showing affection. Another tear escaped his eye and glided down his face.

Was Wolfram really gone? Forever. Yuri sobbed. For the first time in his life he felt true sadness. The kind that just retched itself out of heart and possessed his body. He had never realized how much Wolfram meant to him until he was no more. Only realized the value of him when he was taken away.

"Wolfram…"

Yuuri did the one thing that he could do. To show Wolfram that regardless of all the times he had said he didn't love him. Didn't like him .Said it was not real or whatever. He had lied. Lied to him self. He didn't see Wolfram as a boy but as someone that he loved. Amour.

Yuuri leaned forward to place his lips upon Wolfram's. Soft kiss of goodbye, of an untold future and a future that could be. Those lips of Yuuri met Wolfram in sweet affection.

…And.

Wolfram's lips reacted.

Again, Before Yuuri could totally even comprehend anything; he was pulled into Wolfram's arms and hauled into bed.

"?!?!?!??!?!Wolfram?!?!??!?!?!?!" Yuuri's face held the cutest expression on stupidified confusion.

Wolfram grinned, seeming to be quite pleased with myself. "I guess you've answered my question." Yuuri just kept staring up at him as his back was pinned to the bed with Wolfram positioned on top of him, "About what you would do if I died."

Wolfram chuckled. "You gave me an even better response then I expected."

Yuuri eye brows were furrowed. "But you weren't breathing…"

"A simple trick Yuuri. All mozaku learn how to hold there breath and appear as if they are not alive." Wolfram smiled down at his captured wimp, golden locks dangling and mingling with Yuuri's black ones.

"You tricked me." It was more a statement then an aqusation. Now Yuuri finally realized what had happened.

Wolfram just pouted 'hmpthed'. "Well, I needed to do something to show you how much you loved me and what would happen if you kept on being a cheater."

Yuuri's face was bright red. "I was never a cheater."

Wolfram's face brightened and he just shurgged. "Well that good then," Suddenly, his face become much more evil looked and oh so tempting, as he realized what was about to happen, "Now where did we leave off hmm?"

And slowly, teasingly, he leaned and started to nuzzle Yuuri's neck, quite rightfully earning the name 'wolf'. Yuuri's face turned even more crimson and Wolframs hot breath on his neck made blood rush to his face. He whole body felt tingle and alive. But he couldn't truly object to anything. Not like before. He had after all brought this upon himself. He was the one that had kissed first.

And so the night continued. The next morning, talk was going around that strange noises had been coming from His Majesty's room. Wolfram had also come out of his Majesties room looking more pleased with himself then he ever had and Yuuri Hekia had had some very curious little red marks all over him. Specially his neck.

Such was the puzzle that everyone was trying to solve.

But it was only two people who knew exactly what had happened that night.

And what kept on happening…

The days were the world's…the nights were theirs.

X-x

I felt like writing a one-shot. I don't know why, it just felt right. Since this was written in the dark hours of the night (I'm talking 3:45 AM) please excuse the mistakes.

I hope its not to boring,

-bite-


End file.
